


Tyrant of love and wrath.

by Kmdboo



Category: Warhammer, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark Elves, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmdboo/pseuds/Kmdboo
Summary: There isn't a lot malus darkblade works, so I fixed it.Armelia's an Asur/Druchii hybrid (high elf/dark elf) And her royal life in her fathers Druchii kingdom has fallen. With her Asur mother and younger brother missing, she is desperate. When others fail to help, Malus Darkblade, the well feared Dreadlord, and Tryant of the Hag, answers the call. Is it sincere, or are his own twisted ambitions hidden in plain sight?
Relationships: Malus Darkblade/Original Female Character(s), Malus Darkblade/original female
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my take on a Darkblade story. I find his character fascinating and oh so very dark. Its Warhammer folks, I suggest you find out about it bc its about as twisted as fantasy games and books can be. He is not nice, focusing on his view that "Through hate, all things are possible." And also "A druchii woman may take as many lovers as she pleases, but when a druchii man commits himself, he is expected to remain faithful as a measure of his strength." So I mixed that and here we go. Also Hauclir is there for moral support. Possibly to kill when need be as well. Non beta, my own proofreading, so let me know if there are mistakes, or not Idc

Malus Darkblade stood at the bow of his raiding ship, hand resting on the rail, fingers tapping. He knew as soon as the Dark Emerald Palace was in sight, that something was wrong. He didn't know what or why, but there was a knot in his stomach. 

Shifting his shoulders, he felt the heavy tug of his chest plate and pauldrons as he turned to his men. A lowly druchii walked by. 

"You there, get the slaves in order, but leave half of the chests." The druchii nodded, rushing to do the Dreadlords bidding. 

Lieutenant Hauclir strode up, "My Lord if I may, why are we not taking all? Lord Aeravyn is expecting it right?" 

"Something seems off to me. I want to find out what, before we turn everything over." 

As the ship reached the dock, Malus noted that nearly twice as many gaurds are milling around, as there were last time he was here. Some checking corners of shops and shadows of alleyways. 

Malus walked over the planks to the dock of the kingdom, looking over the slaves and bounty. While Hauclir followed behind, "Seems to be lot of guardsmen wandering about." 

"Indeed." 

Is all Malus relied as he continued on their way up to the palace and into the throne room. The expected Lord Aeravyn wasn't there, instead his younger brother, Lavithyn occupied the chair. 

"Why there you are, we've been waiting for your arrival, Lord Darkblade." He stood and came forward with an awkward limp, "We have been unfortunate as of late with the rebellion, and the death of my brother some days ago and have been in need of some good news." 

Lavithyn's smile made Malus uneasy, "That is most unfortunate. There were matters I had to discuss with him since I left." He glanced around the room, noting that all the servants are different. 

"I can address such matters to the best of my knowledge and abilities. Now that I am Lord here, just say what you need." This was a man of arrogance, always had been. Not a military or otherwise useful man at all. 

"I've brought slaves, but other supplies were in short order as the raid season is ending." Malus lied easily, he never like this conniving bastard. 

"Of course. Well if there is anything else to discuss, I am here. Otherwise, be sure to take advantage of our amenities." 

He pulled in an aggravated sigh and covered a sneer as a smirk nodding to the new Lord. Making his way from the throne room and out towards the hall where his Lieutenant was standing, "I see no familiar faces." He said as he glared around.

Hauclir was carving on something with his dagger, the shavings falling to the floor, "Yes, My Lord, seems to be a definite regime change." 

"Take to the streets, find out what you can about what happened. Report to me what you find. Be swift." 

"And what will you be doing?" Hauclir knew Malus didn't trust and also didn't like to leave his Lord with out back up. 

"I will be here, holding down the fort." He smirked darkly. No doubt ready to burn the whole palace down. 

•●•●•●• 

Watching from the tavern window, Armelia finally saw the ship banner she had been waiting for the past few days. The black and purple signet of the Tyrant Darkblade. 

Making her way from the room, she pulled her ratty hood over her head, covering her light brown hair and walked close to the docks. Avoiding the 'Lord's' gaurd as they started to collect the goods that Malus' raids had secured. 

'Please, let him be aboard.' She thought to herself. Finally, the Dreadlord himself made his presence known, dark armour barely glinting in the cloudy overcast. 

Barking commands at his men, before seeing his second in charge, Lieutenant Hauclir come to his side, spoke something to Malus, before walking to the gates of the palace. 

She hung back, knowing she couldn't be seen. Knowing that her uncle would finish what he started. Holding a shudder she crept back to the safety of the shadows, keeping watch for the Dreadlord or a chance to talk to Hauclir. 

About 20 mins later she saw the Lieutenant make his way further into town, she sought to follow, but not too close as he was as paranoid as the one he served. For good reason of course. One doesn't get the title of Tyrant of the Hag, without enemies. And Malus had several. 

Taking a few minutes to watch as Hauclir glanced around the street, before entering an inn, no doubt looking for wine or company. 

Walking to his table she quietly sat down.  
"Um, there are other tables. Leave me be, filth." Hauclir glared at her form, moving to show a dagger at his side. 

"I need to speak with your Dreadlord, Sir." She whispered quietly, only half wishing she had cleaned her face of the grime she used to conceal herself. 

He chuckled darkly, "And why would my Lord want to see a filthy beggar?" 

She had to tread lightly, showing her face in public could alert guards. However, if she wasn't careful enough, Hauclir could killed her out of spite and paranoia. 

She played the only thing she hoped would convince him. Slowly she placed her hands palms down on the wood, easing a charm across to him she received from Malus himself. "I'm not a beggar, Hauclir. And right now my fate is in your hands." She barely breathed the words to him. 

Carefully picking up the necklace, Hauclir recognized the black claw of a Cold One, wrapped in silver with a purple gemstone.  
Closing it in his fist, "Ah yes, this will do. Come on then, not much time." Hauclir stood, roughly grabbing her arm in a show of haste as he lead her upstairs tossing a coin to the innkeep. 

"Show your face, if you are who you claim." He demanded, hand on the hilt of his sword, shutting the door. 

Slowly, she grabbed the front of her hood, pulling it back, "It is I, Armelia. There has been a rebellion and my father is dead." 

"We know. The 'new Lord' greeted Malus in the throne room." Hauclir stepped away and glanced out the window, "I take it the increase of men is the result of your escape, my lady." 

"So clever." Armelia rolled her eyes. 

"Do be careful. As of right now, you're considered a treasonous criminal and in need of my help." He smirked. 

"You think your Lord would appreciate your threats towards me?" She crossed her arms. Hauclir tossed her necklace back to her. She caught it in a quick clasp of hands. 

"Probly not." He sighed a small laugh, "I need you to stay here, lock the door." He handed her the dagger he showed off downstairs. "Kill anyone that isn't myself or my Lord." 

"Thank you, Hauclir." She said sincerely and took the dagger. 

"You're still too nice for your own good, you know." He stepped through the door. She locked it as he said, and leaned back against it. Pulling up her hood and letting out a sigh of relief she had been keeping in for days now. 

"My lord, I have something for you." Hauclir said quietly as he stepped to Malus, as the other was overlooking a balcony. With a nod Lord Darkblade followed his Lieutenant. 

Malus kept a sharp eye on their surroundings, always has, but now there is more reason. The inn was close to the palace, with a hateful sigh he trudged inside. He honestly thought his men on the ship smelled better. 

As the two druchii made their way up the stairs, Hauclir rapped twice on the door, "Its alright. Its me." 

The door barely creaked open and they entered, the Dreadlord took a quick glance head to toe at the beggar in front of him, "I don't have time for words with a vagrant." He spat out and turned on his heal. 

"Malus." Armelia hissed out, pulling her hood back a bit, "please." 

His long black hair whipped back as he twisted, furious at the audacity of this dirty form in front of him.. 

She knew when the realization hit him, his brows softened for a split second before he scowled, stalking towards her. 

"What the hell is going on." Malus growled quietly pushing her against the wall, standing over her shorter frame, arm braced above her. 

Staring up at him with a glare, Armelia pulled her cloak hood down, "The rebellion happened three days ago.. Father is dead.. I will tell you more when I'm safely on your ship." She all but demanded. 

'Of course. She's on the run and at my mercy,' Malus scoffed to himself, 'but still she's fierce.' 

He stepped back, glancing at his Lieutenant, "Get her to the ship." Malus sneers back at the beggars clothes she wore, "and out of that." 

They both watched Malus stalk away. "If you please, my Lady." 

Hauclir lead her back down the stairs, and to the small raiding ship. Built for speed and cargo. All the better for her to leave this wretched place that used to be home, on The Forbidden Coast. 

As Hauclir walked down into the bowels of the ship, he began pulling fabric and some light leather armour from a couple chests and directed her to Malus' cabin. "Keep here till he comes. Best to stay out of sight, my Lady." 

"Thank you. For everything," she felt the armour in her hands, "but I think we both know that I'm not Lady anymore." Armelia smiled sadly. 

"Not by any fault of your own." Hauclir said honestly, before turning heel and shutting the door. 

Armelia used water from the pitcher and bowl in the corner of Malus' cabin, after she changed she sat on the bed. It felt strange to be in here, she knew better than to snoop. So she only grabbed a book from his bedside table and lit a lamp on the main table, keeping away from the bay windows in the back of the cabin. 

It was close to dark when she heard a heavy thud of boots and a deep baritone she knows is Malus' voice before the door opened. He paused as he took in the sight of her at his table. "Your clothes are better." He commented as he walked to his armoire, and began to take off his sword belt, along with other various weapons. 

"Always a real charmer." Armelia smirked turning back to the book. 

Malus pulled off the heavy armour, placing it on the wooded rack. She snuck a glance. The pauldrons were the size of her head she could imagine how heavy they would be. But Malus was pretty tall himself. 

He took a chair beside her, in just a thick tunic, the lacing at the throat had been pulled for comfort. Leaning on a forearm, and goblet of wine in his other hand, Malus began, "So you going to tell me what happened? I leave six months ago, with plans to return and talk with your father. Imagine my surprise when I return to see his presumptuous prick brother on the throne." Taking a deep pull of his wine, he looks her dead in the eye. 

Slightly appalled, "Oh. I'm sorry that it has disrupted your plans. Nevermind my whole existance." 

Armelia stood from the table so abruptly, Malus might have flinched a bit, even though she has never hit him. Never been anything but kind to him infact. But he never said he wasn't a bastard himself and would have deserved it right then. 

Grabbing her own goblet, Armelia poured her wine and stood by the window. Gazing out at the dark sea, "I don't even know if my mother and brother made to the Star Palace." 

Malus hadn't considered the rest of her family. He knew her mother, a young Asur at the time was arranged to her Druchii father, in the hopes of setting some of the animosity and death on both sides. Her little brother, Theissan was maybe 15. It would make since if the Lord thought a rebellion coming to send them away.  
Malus turned in his seat, as she turned to him. He quirked an eyebrow for her to continue. 

"Father knew there was some sort of rebellion, he sent mother back to her people with my little brother. I stayed to help organize a small battalion of men to squash it. As my men were outside waiting for me, I made my way down to the court yard, only to be stopped by my uncle." Armeliabegan to explain.

"What happened." Malus bit out between his teeth. 

"Lavithyn caught me off gaurd with a hit to the back of my head as he passed. I'm not sure with what. Shoved me to the wall, smashing my head more. He tried to dismantle my armour from behind. Bumbling fool knows nothing about armour." She started to seethe. "As he is doing so, he is muttering that father made a mistake about something. Someone didn't deserve something about a treaty or what not." 

Standing from his chair, Malus downed the rest of the wine, getting more, pacing the floor. "Then what?" He knew very well the treachery her uncle had planned and his hatred flared. 

"I got my wits back and drew my dagger, the one you got me, with the twisted blade and stabbed it in his right thigh. Threw my elbow into his face. Yanked the blade back out and began to fight him off. I tried to kick him down the stairs, but the fucking guards were there. Father yanked me back to follow him.." 

Malus stepped closer to pour more wine for her, she continued, "We used a secret staircase, and he began to tell me that Lavithyn was behind the rebellion. He didn't agree with the terms of this treaty. We got the the bottom, and he told me that you would be back after a short raid, and to hide deep in the city. And find you." 

Malus stood stark still. Lavithyn was going to die by his own hands. Slow and bloody, at the most painful torture of all the torture Malus has ever inflicted. He realizes Armelia has continued talking, and blinks. 

"What?" He gruff back at her. 

"I asked you if you know what this treaty is about?" She tossed back her wine and settled her eyes on his face. 

"No, I knew your father wanted to talk about some arrangements upon my return. But I didn't get any word about a rebellion." Malus said glancing down as she took the pitcher from his hand. "I'll get more wine." He said walking away to talk to someone on the other side of the door. 

"What are the plans? Where are we going?" Armelia asked. 

Malus sat back down at the table, "As of now, we are going to the Hag. Sudden shift of things and I don't have enough men to attack." 

"I didn't mean for you to attack Lavithyn, Malus. I needed to get out of the city. I can pay you back for that, and be dropped off at the next port." Armelia amended. 

"No." He said darkly. 

"What? Why? I don't have any provisions. And I don't want to be in debted to you without knowing I can make payments..." 

Malus stood so fast the chair fell back with a loud slap on the wooded floorboards. "I said no, Armelia. You'll stay here out of sight until we reach the Hag. That way I know your safe." He tipped his head as he swallowed the last of his wine. A knock on the door, he opened it tugged the decanter from the druchii and slammed the door shut again. 

"You've already helped enough, Malus. I can take care of myself. I've lead men in battle..." she began again. 

"And this time you are on your own, with a price on your fucking head. You think for a moment, that Lavithyn will not stop to get you back? He does not just want you killed with a swift death!! Why do you think he was trying to take off your armour?" He bellowed, stalking close to her as his hand reached her throat. She held tears in her eyes, but still they shone with that damned defiance. 

The hold on her throat was tight, but not restrictive. "You think I don't know what his plans were? That I am weak?" Armelia yelled back. 

Releasing her, he backed away. "By the Dark Mother, Armelia. Weak? That's all you have to question? Of course not. But trust me! I know, better than anyone, how family can be more treacherous than any battlefield." Malus sighed, "Stay with me for now. I can protect you." 

"Malus, I know what we have shared for years now has been good. But I'm not your problem. You have enough going on." 

Setting the goblet on the table, with more force than necessary, Malus stood again, tugging a hand through the side of his own dark hair. "You need to stop arguing with me, right now. My mind is made up and you're only pissing me off the more you keep talking." He leaned into her face. "I'll keep you safe for now. No payment required." 

"How?" Armelia said quietly for once. 

"I may have enemies. But they're all afraid of me." He stepped away, and walked to the door, "I'll send you food. Hauclir will try it first. Get some sleep." He left her to herself.  
•●•●•●•

The next morning, Armelia woke in Malus' bedchamber alone. He never came back and she was not about to guess what he had been upto. 

She redressed in the tunic and pants Hauclir had given her the day before. Since she knew no one but Malus or Hauclir, on Malus' orders, would come in here she for went the armour. Ignoring what was left of the jerky and cheese, she decided to have more wine as she stared out the windows. 

She had never been to Hag Graef, but knew from the maps it was at least a 2 week trip. Unless they got some provisions from the city before they left, they would have to make stops. 

Of course, Malus probably took care of that. But he was also unpredictable and could decide to raid a city. Unlikely since winter was coming. But, who knows. 

Heavy boot falls arrived by the door and the Lord himself slipped in. 

"Why didn't you come back last night? Its your bed." 

Malus walked to the armoire, shucking his tunic off from last night. His back was to her, but she still looked her fill. "You needed rest. I needed to make plans." He redressed, pulling on his own light armour. As Malus slipped his sword belt around his waist, he turned to her. "Is there anything you need? There is a port we will be arriving at about midday and I can grab you somethings." 

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Armelia turned back to the window and the book in her hand. 

"You don't have to be difficult. I told you there was no payment." He sighed. 

"And I told you, I'm not your problem." Armelia smarted back. 

"Damn it woman. I'm not your enemy! Why are being so stubborn." Malus yelled back. She was driving him mad. 

"I'm just trying to make it easier on you. I don't want to be another burden on you, Malus!" She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

'She honestly believes that.' Malus thought to himself, shaking his head. He walked up to her slowly, "It's not a burden. You are not a burden. It does not mean you're weak to need help." 

"Have you ever asked for help?" She asked him quietly. 

"No. I lie and manipulate. You know that." Malus smirked, and she actually choked out a giggle at him. Small victory. "Is there anything I can get you." 

"Maybe some more meat. Do I even want to know what that is?" Armelia nodded her head to the food on the table. 

Malus grinned darkly, it was just hog, but better to let her snippy high-elf side squirm a little. "Probably best not to ask." 

"Noted." She grimaced. He let out a laugh at her disgust. 

"I know I said one time that I would like to travel with you. Just wish it was under different terms." 

"I know." Malus replied quietly. 

"And maybe not so questionable food?" Armelia grinned up at him. 

With a shake of his head, he placed a quick kiss to her forehead and walked out the door. 

"So whats the plan my Lord?" Hauclir asked as they walked the streets. 

"Get what we need. We should have enough to get back to the Hag, but we left in haste last night and I want to be sure. She will need something fresh to wear." Malus amended.

"Consider it done, my Lord." Hauclir walked to a market stall, as Malus waited by the gates. It could be anyone's guess just how far Lavithyn's word could reach. 

After Malus left her last night, he and Hauclir decided that they could have taken the palace over, but there would have been a chance of something happening to her. Malus didn't want that on his conscience. If he had his army, the bastard would be dismembered and on a pike right now. 

As it were, Haulcir told him to calm down and Armelia was safe with them. Malus lamented, but still his hatred at what Lavithyn tried to do made his mind rage. 

Once they got back to Hag Graef, he would discreetly try to get word on her mother and brother, if they had reached the Star Palace. Just because his own mother was terrible doesn't mean hers was. Her mother was a good one. Armelia always spoke about what they had done together that day or some other time, when the she and him had slipped away to her bedchamber at the palace. 

Malus knew it was risky of course, but damn Armelia was inticing. And she didn't even have to try. A couple smiles, some gentle touches and kind words were all it took. Despite himself and his own hatred and darkness. Once her father had cornered him down the hall from her quarters, he knew it was over. The Lord could have had him killed then, and he thoughtlessly sent Hauclir away for a couple hours. 

Lord Aeravyn just laughed and said if it was going to be anyone, he preferred it to be the Tyrant most feared, than some worthless druchii that would piss himself on the battlefield. That was the beginning of the 'treaty' that got him killed. He was a decent Lord, fair to his people, like Malus himself. Well, Malus was mostly fair. 

There was something about her uncle, besides just squandering his courtly earnings of being useless, that pissed him off when he was near. Should have know he lusted after his own niece. Malus' own sister tried with him, until he killed his father and brother, then decided to exile her to the other side of the isle. 

Malus could have demanded to take Armelia with him. She wanted to anyway. If he had there wouldn't be a difference. Lavithyn would have killed her father anyway and perhaps been waiting to ambush themelsves upon their return. It was useless. 

Haulcir appeared by his side with a few items, "My Lord, I think if she is going to distract you this much, we should just toss her overboard." 

"Keep speaking Hauclir, and you'll be the one overboard, without your spine." Malus turned and stalked back to the ship. 

Haiclir grinned to himself. Had he known Malus would actually care about this woman, he would have told him to declare himself to Armelia long ago.  
Perhaps with more than a Cold One's claw. To the best of his knowledge, Malus hadn't even told her. Hauclir stepped on after his Dreadlord. "Sir, you want to take these to her or shall..." 

"Yes, I'll do it." Malus snapped at him. 

"Alright, go ahead. You know I did not mean we would actually throw her overboard, right?" Hauclir reasoned.

"What? No. Yes. Shut up, Hauclir!!" Malus yelled as he took the items and went up the planks to the ship. 

When Malus made it back to his cabin, Armelia was still beside the window, with that ridiculous book again. "Will you find something else to do." He spat at her. 

"Like what? I'm stuck in your cabin all damn day." Armelia snapped the tome closed.

"I don't know. Figure it out?!" Malus tossed her things on his bed. 

"You figure it out." Armelia argued, tossing the book at him, "What pissed you off this time?" She stood walking upto him. He might be a full head taller than her but she didn't care. Never has infact. It made him all the more mad that she never caved to him. 

"Hauclir is an idiot!" 

"What else is new. I don't know why your yelling at me about it." 

"Niether do I." Malus slipped his hand into her hair and tugged her head back, as he claimed her lips. The kiss was soft compared to the hold on her hair. Her hands came to rest on his chest plate, as she gasped into his mouth. 

Releasing her hair, Malus grabbed the back of her neck as his other arm went under her behind as he bent his knees to pick her up. Setting her on the main table, he continued to kiss her. Pressing her cheek with his nose to the side to run his tongue along her jaw before nipping a mark into her neck. Moaning she cradled his head to throat, pulling his body closer with her legs. 

Before Armelia could grind herself against him, Malus began to lose himself in her. Without thinking, he pulled from her and tugged her feet to the floor, whipping her around and began to pull at her clothes. 

Hands everywhere, seeking her breasts, and moving her hair to the side so he could reach her neck again. A final pull of her hips, she was flush against His body. With a gasp, Armelia stiffened, remembering how her uncle was behind her. At first, Malus didn't notice her reaction. 

"No! Stop!" She turned in his arms, "Malus!! I said stop!" She shoved him away so hard he almost tripped over a chair, before his reflexes caught himself. 

Breathing hard, Armleia raised a hand to her throat, and barely realized that she started crying, holding her tunic tightly to her body. 

Malus, still reeling from the sudden reaction, stood motionless. He had never seen her act like this, and was at a loss on what to do for a moment. Hatred flooded him and his rage began to boil. Picking up the chair he smashed it across the wall. 

"It was him, wasn't it!! He took this from you, to get to me!!" He bellowed, tugging his chest plate, letting out a seething sigh. 

As she sank to the floor, he paused, feeling out of breath. His shoulders sagged as he pulled off his armour, tossing it to the floor as his sword belt came next. "Armelia. Please, don't be frightened of me." He crawled over to her, "Please, you know I would never hurt you." 

As tears still slipped down her cheeks she watched him, made no attempt to move, as she knew he wouldn't touch her if she said so. "I know you wouldn't, Malus." She said her voice thickened with emotion. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would happen. I knew it was you." 

"Shh.. My Nightshade. No, it was my fault." He settled next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. "Do not ever apologize for what that sack of shit has done. This was on me, 'Shade. I didn't think about what he had done." He kissed her head.

Malus leaned back and tugged her gently to lay on his chest on the floor. As he soflty played with her hair, he focused on her breathe as it spread down his chest. 

"What did you mean, when you said it was to get at you?" Armleia said in a whisper. 

'Damn the Gods.' He thought to himself. "I have a feeling that I know why your uncle rebelled." Malus said grimly. 

She pulled herself up to look at him, "Tell me." 

"One night I had just left your bed, your father stopped me and I was sure I was dead. But instead, he just laughed. Said better me, than a worthless druchii. So he decided that if I cared enough, I would prove myself with one last raid for the season. To cover for the costs, of what he and I were to discuss upon my return." 

"Costs of what, Malus?" 

"Making you Lady of the Hag. If you accepted that is. But I always hated Lavithyn and a part of me kept an eye on him. Just didn't think he was so clever." 

You knew about this?" Armelia said darkly. She stood up and began to pace, chewing on her index finger. 

"No, my 'Shade. I told you I had no idea about the rebellion, I just never trusted Lavithyn." Malus said as he too got to his feet. " You're father believed we would have been a good arrangement since we were acquainted and had the same ideologies. Apparently Lavithyn had other ideas." 

Standing in front of her, Malus grimaced as he pulled her hand down, "Had I found you before speaking to him, as well as my army.. I would have made you queen by now. And his head would be on the gate to your kingdom." 

Armelia was taken aback for a second. She had no doubts about that. But it wasn't how it happened, "You said we are going to the Hag. Will you help me find my family?" 

"Yes. I will do all I can to find them. Even bring them to us if you wish." Malus promised as he pulled her close, tipping her face back to look at him. 

"No, as long as they make it to the Star Palace. I know they will be safe." 

He couldn't argue, there could be a risk of moving them. He'll he knew that there could be a risk in trying to find any information on them. Especially with Chaos making their way closer out of the north.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen over the sea, and another tiring night aboard this damn ship. Armelia was starting to lose her mind. Night after damn night the druchii drank and caused a raucous on the wood above her head. Barely any sleep, and she also found herself eating less of the food that was provided. 

Through the presence of Armelia's mother, Jennica, over seeing what they grew up eating, much above the druchii cuisine and those of the Asur. She couldn't bring herself to appetite. Instead, Armleia would toss the meat to the icy water below. Miserable and alone except when Malus or Hauclir would check on her, she ran out of books to read. Choosing to leave the dark sorcery ones where she had found them. Armelia's power came from her Asur, since she felt her own druchii magic was weak. Any time she tried it didn't end well. 

Malus' mood shifted with the tide, though he wasn't cruel to her. Nor had he tried to touch her again. It was just another thing that kept her on edge. Since the day he had kissed her and she found out more about the damned treaty, he hadn't been any more forth coming. 

Tonight, she had had enough. Armelia dressed in the thick tunic and leather armour that Hauclir had given her the first day she boarded the ship. Grabbing a couple daggers from Malus' armoire, she left the cabin. Creeping along the underbelly of the ship, she found her way topside. Having no idea how many men were aboard the ship, she kept to the shadows keeping her hood up. Surely, it wouldn't take too long on a smaller ship as this one to find Hauclir or Malus. 

Pausing to take in the scene around her, Armelia found that some men were passed out, others were gambling. And some doing dastardly acts she could only shake her head at. 

Walking along the rail, she followed it to the bow of the ship. The wind was an icy slap to her cheek, but at least the air was fresh. The moons over the water were beautiful and she stood for a long few moments. Feeling almost as if she could believe that she was free, and this could be her own adventure. 

Armelia was not sure how long she gazed at the watery world infront of her. Finger gripping the claw around her neck, forgotten dagger loose in her palm, blade resting against her forefinger. 

A hand around her mouth and blade at her throat brought her back to reality. Startled, Armelia lashed out with her own dagger and sliced into the forearm that held her from behind. The figure grunted as she was forcefully yanked back and carried to the middle of the ships deck. Trying to slash and kick, but her height was a disadvantage to the much taller druchii that held her still. 

"Looky here men." A dark voice spoke from above her. "Quite an exquisite stow away." He swayed Armelia's body, showing her off. " Got herself a blade too." He placed her feet on the floor. 

Turning her smaller frame under the dark ones arms, Armelia plunged the dagger in to his side. As he released her, she turned heel and fled, ducking and dodging arms and limbs that tried to grab her. Slicing and sticking the blade through and into anything that moved, in a twist it was wretched from her hand. Armelia quickly drew the other and was almost to the stairs to Malus' cabin until a fist gripped her hair and she was thrown back onto the damp planks. Rolling and trying to get to her feet, Armelia felt a swift kick to her ribs. 

A grunted gasp escaped her as she tried to regain her footing, only for rough hands to grab her sides, and sharply pin her back down. Trying desperately to free herself, Armelia quickly spun her lithe body to gouge her nails at her attackers face. Digging into the flesh, she squeezed and ripped. Rendering the druchii half blind she pivoted fully onto her back a delivered a stomp upwards into his sternum. Twisting, Armelia began to claw her body forward across the deck. 

Again, she felt another boot strike harshly into her ribcage. Gritting her teeth, she prayed to any God's that would hear her. Feeling the light and shadows flow within her body, Armelia shoved herself onto her knees and let out a war cry so astoundingly powerful, her own ears seemed deaf to it. 

It was as if the winds of the here-after and beyond had erupted. Flailing druchii, buckets, and other items about her. Bodies and objects flying away and sending them over the railing. Even the sails harshly waved and tugged on the masts that held them, so fiercely the entire ship had jerked against the natural wind and tide of the sea. 

With deep quivering breaths, Armelia took in the scene around her. Seeing the men and objects tossed about as though they were meaningless playthings. She felt the power, and delighted in the horror she had caused in the druchii's eyes. Her smile unkind as she slowly pulled the wind back to herself. As she rose to her feet, the remaining raiders drew their weapons. But now before her, she heard a bellowing war cry that answered her own. 

•●•●•●• 

Malus knew it was only a matter of time before the war priestess had enough of playing nice, and staying in his cabin. Standing by the helm he waited another restless night. He had tried to to be patient and let her figure things out her own way. Being accommodating, getting her what she needed for the voyage. But he longed to see her stand on her own. Shape her own path. 

"You know she won't be held down there for the whole trip. You could just bring her out and let the men see..." Hauclir began. 

"If I do, then the men will not respect her. You know that." Malus countered. "They need to understand she is not a quivering whore that lays in my bed." 

"May the Dark Mother hold her favor. For the poor woman loves a cruel bastard." Hauclir shook his head and walked away. 

Malus knew that Hauclir was right, he was cruel. And infact a bastard. He knew this could ultimately break her. Yet, his willingness to let it happen anyway, stood test to it. However, Malus trusted that Armelia could do it. And she needed to do it. To know that she truly had a well of eminent power with in herself. 

Armelia's life at the palace was tough with training, but lacked raw experience. If she were to stand even a small chance in his world, proving it to a horde of ravenous druchii would do. If any would survive. 

A small figure advanced from the bowels of the ship and creep though the shadows to the bow. Malus smiled, a calm, ruthless possessive feeling came over him. Stronger than the Daemon's, curse his forbidden name. More primal, if there were such a thing. He reveled in it. Knowing that she would come out of this victorious. 

Tracking Armelia's every move, he was more disgusted that these so called raiders could not get a hold of this tiny elf. He thought of the times he held her frail neck in his grasp, either in an argument or otherwise. Malus shook his head. 

'Such fucking fools.' He thought to himself, as he watch her almost make it to the stairs. Gripping the railing, he felt the wood splinter in between his finger joints as he was rapt by the scene before him. The brute reached her hair and tossed her. Again, he watched another boot take place against her flank, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself rooted in his place. 

It was hard to keep himself still, as he willed himself to watch, rather than act. A part of him wanted to slay all the worthless baffoons that touched her. Malus' bloodlust was heightened as he watched her delicate fingers render a druchiis skin from his face, as blood ran down her slim wrists in the moonlights. Malus couldn't wait to run the flat of his tongue against it later. 

He could hardly believe the thought that went through his dark mind. A reminder of his younger days when he himself could have been cannibalized by the aturii. 

This though, would be the blood of her victims. The savagery of her kills, her survival, it somehow seemed different. Oh how things could change with this beautiful, delightful hybrid at his side. 

Suddenly, Malus felt a shift to the wind. It seemed to come from the water below, as the ship tilted slightly. His knees buckled as it happened, through the corner of his eye, he saw it throwing Hauclir on his side. 

'Yes.' Malus thought manically. 'Let her Reckoning begin!' 

He held tight to the rail, as Hauclir fought to right himself, coming to hold the railing as well. "Are you sure this is wise, my Lord?.." he stammered off his question as a large quelled force took hold of the ship. 

Malus was dimly aware of his question, for as soon as it left Hauclir's mouth, an abrupt and terrifying scream left the woman in question. It seemed to reverberate off the distant coasts and mountains themselves. 

With an abrazed oppression, the scene that played out before them, was as daunting as it was mesmerizing. The carnage and brutality that she created was something of wonder that Malus had never scene. 

It only lasted a mere moment it seemed, but the outcome was far more favorable than Malus could have hoped for. In the last few precious seconds, a bright and glorious light had shone from within her, ripping apart the misty shadows of even the dark itself, they had to shield they're eyes.. 

'She has done it.' Malus thought. Armelia was free of her burdens. Malus' chest shook as he inhaled, full of pride and something that he couldn't name. As he pulled himself back to full height, the smile on his face was purely genuine. As Armelia stated to rise, though, so did his men. And their swords. 

Her moment of triumph would not be squelched by these unworthy scoundrels. A growl came from deep in his throat, threatening the very veins they came from. A wail from the likes he had never felt, came through him as Malus vaulted himself over the railing, shoving off from his boot. Landing a few feet away from where Armelia stood with her dark smirk, he met it with his own. 

•●•●•●• 

'Their swords are drawn.' Armelia thought, as she waited for them to strike. Hearing the war cry from Malus, only added to her excitement. 'Would he too die with his men?' 

Armelia watched him with adhered attention. Her gaze weary, as he slowly stood. Upon seeing Malus' own smirk, she knew what he was going to do. Bareing witness, she watched, as he slayed five of his own men that were closest to her. Shuddering at the tactical way he disarmed and dismembered each of them was exhilarating. Her grin widened.

Malus' attack was immediate, every weapon on display was his for the taking. With every pivot of his body, and twist of the wrists, he took, daggers, and swords alike. And he delivered them into the bodies, from which he took from. Slashing throats, slicing entails from bellies, even gouging eyes from their sockets.

When Malus finally paused, he laughed like a man crazed. The remaining druchii had withdrawn, huddling to the farthest reaches of the ship. After a few seconds, he confidently strode up to stand in front of her. 

"How do you feel, my little 'Shade?" Malus charmed. 

Taking in a breathe, Armelia shuddered as she finally cleared her mind. Looking at the aftermath, she wasn't sure how she felt. Nothing like this has ever occurred. So she answered honestly, "You killed them." 

"They drew their swords on you, of course I did." He quirked his brows. 

"So you knew. You knew they were... and you let them to do this to me!!" She yelled back. 

Malus stood straight, " It needed to happen. You said you wanted to travel with me. Now the men will know and they'll respect you. Everyone will know of what you're capable of." He shrugged. 

"So I'm your new conquest then." Armelia said in a rush, "You've accomplished so much of what you set to do, so now you want to use me?" 

Malus cocked his head, "What? Use you? I want to liberate you. To show you, for yourself that are are not weak!!" He screamed. 

As he leaned towards her, shouting his words, Armelia used this to her advantage and threw an upper cut to his chin. "I will never be a pawn in your game." She growled and watched as Malus pulled back, raising a hand to his chin. "In your cruelty, I could have been killed, they could have raped me." 

"No. I've kept my eye on you. They would have never made it that far." Malus sneered. Armelia scoffed. 

" I've made a huge error. Maybe finding you was not the best choice. I'm sure Tyrion wouldn't have done anything of the like." Armelia smarted with a quirked brow.

"Be careful for what you pray for, my Nightshade. I've been kind to you, as it's what you have always shown me. Be weary of what my hatred is known for." Malus' growl deeped.

Armelia did not back down. "You could have stopped your men at anytime!! But you didn't. I faced them, and I would have won. You only saved the rest of them from me, Darkblade!!" She growled at him with a snarl. 

Malus stepped forward and gripped both hands in her beautiful brown hair, "You're right, my precious Gem. Part of me knew that you would have sunk this entire ship had I not. And you're lighted self would have risen above the mountains themselves." He smiled darkly, placing a kiss on her forehead, tugging her hair back further to take her lips in rapture.  
She gave herself to the kiss, all tongue and teeth as Armelia clung to his much taller form. His arms wound their way across her back and waist, as her bloody fingers gripping his dark armour. All too soon thought, Malus pulled back and regarded his men. 

"You have all seen what she is capable of. Armelia is free to roam the ship. I would not test her further. Nor my patience. Is that understood?" He barked out the words to his men, letting the fear and hatred soak into their minds. All agreed. 

"Come with me, My Sorceress." Malus said into her ear, his deep voice sending a chill through her spine. He grabbed her hand and looked at the drying blood. Holding her eyes with grin, he licked the tip into his mouth. Letting go he suddenly turned and walked towards the stairs. And she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about the types of endearment Malus would use for Armelia, as she would just say normal ones,, since she isn't full of hate and arrogance. Of course going with Nightshade, as a type of poison seemed natural, but I've gone with a couple others as well to mix it up still but somehow conveys that she is a possession in a way. Because, well its Malus. Let me know what you all think in the comments. Or just leave a comment anyway, would love some feedback!

Under the deck, Armelia stepped through the door he held open for her. "So what happens now, Malus?" 

"Plan is the same. Once we reach the Hag, we can do what it is you want." Malus growled as he grabbed for more wine, he notices that the food has sat untouched. 

"We?" Armelia asked hesitantly. "And just what would that entail?" 

"Perhaps training you better. Your skill isn't bad, but I have a hard time believing the gaurds and trainers actually laid a hand on you." 

Scoffing, Armeliarolled her eyes, "Oh, not unlike what you let happen topside? Let a bunch of brutes do your dirty work?" 

Malus took a step closer to her, sneering, his voice dropping in hate, "You've no idea how hard it was to watch that. I wanted to slaughter all of them for even thinking of touching you." 

"Yet, you didnt." Armelia said too quietly. A part of her understood why. Her father would have done similar if it weren't for her mother. 

Looking her over, Malus raised a hand under her chin. An abrasion on her cheek from being shoved onto the wood, a couple light bruises under her eye and on her forehead. Grimacing at a slight cut above her temple that had dripped lightly to her left brow. Placing a light kiss to her hairline, he leaned back to look into her eyes. "It will never happen again, my beautiful one." 

Sealing his lips to hers once more, Malus bent his knees lifting her mindful of her ribs, and carried her to his bed. She sat up with her arms around his neck tugging him forward until he released her to remove his armour. Armelia watched as he took off his tunic. Revealing his grey-ish skin taut over rippling muscles. Malus also had a myriad of dark winding, tangled tattoos that most druchii had. Two lines in particular traced along his shoulders, becoming parallel and leading up the back of his neck into his hairline. His heavy boots thunked on the floor as he made his way back to her in only his leather trousers. His long black hair swayed across his back and chest as a raven feather in the low light. 

Armelia herself has taken off her light armour and discarded it to the floor and was working to rid herself of more when he stood between her legs and began to unlace her boots. 

"I can get it, my Dark One." Armelia lowly with a stunning smirk playing on her lips. 

"I know, but tonight is about you. And I intend for you to enjoy it to the fullest." Malus countered with his own dark grin, yanking her pants off as well. 

Before long she was sprawled beneath him, as Malus pulled her hands above her head. His mouth traveled down her jaw, neck and collarbone, leaving a bruise here and there as he pleased. A deep one would show just above her armour. Malus reached her chest, his lips hover her breast. Flicking his tongue against her left nipple a few times, it tightened and he took it in his mouth. Swirling his tongue and lightly sinking his teeth in to the subtle flesh, relishing in her sounds of want. 

Moaning, Armelia gripped the fur blankets in her hand, as the other slipped into his inky black tresses as he switched to her right breast, continuing his sweet torment on her body. Malus allowed her touch for a few moments as it served to bring his mouth closer to her. As soon as her fingers gripped his hair, he too let out a deep groan. Grasping her wrist, Malus yanked it from his head and surged up her body till they were face to face. 

"I thought I made it clear, these were to stay right here." Malus glared down at her slacked mouth and heavy lidded eyes. Instead of hate, or possessiveness, he knew there was one other unnamed emotion that he felt seeing her like this. Trusting him like she always had. 

So in place of a punishment, he decides that a full lick of tongue on her chin to her lips, earning him a hiss when he takes her bottom lip harshly between his teeth. Pulling the tender flesh slightly. 

" 'M sorry, my Lord." Armelia submits, but the glint in her eye makes him weary. 

Malus chuckles darkly as he nips along her jawline to her ear, giving a particular hard snip before venturing back down her body. Laving his tongue between her breasts as he presses them together, thumbs rubbing over her hardened peaks, making her moan and gasp. Then down her sternum, pausing at her ribs. Taking in the light bruises forming that no doubt, would have been worse with out the armour. Uncharacteristically he lightly placed open mouth kisses to both sides, caressing the tips of his fingers along her rib bones. Armelia gasped at the surprising tenderness, Malus glances up at her, though a partial curtain of his dark locks as they cascade along her pale, marred flesh. 

He felt her tremble as he took hold of her hips, tracing lines with his thumbs close to her navel as he dipped a kiss there as well. Malus trailed his hands to the meat of her thighs as he pulled her legs apart, taking in the glorious view of her glistening curls. With a soft growl, he buried his face between her folds, using the flat of his tongue to part her open. He ate her out as if he had been starved for her. Armelia supposed it had been six months since they'd last lain together, so perhaps he was. 

The stress of the last week or so had left her, and Malus took all that she offered. Armelia arched her back so deeply that he laid a hand on her chest, squeezing her right breast as means to settle her back down. As his hand reached her throat, her own gripped his wrist to anchor her to reality. Gasping and moaning, she let herself go. Truly lost in the feeling that she was back in the arms of her Dark One. Malus had tightened his grip, as he sunk two fingers into her tight core. Letting out a thin moan against her as he sped up his tongue, feeling her thighs begin to shake. Smirking into her, he knew she would shatter in mere seconds, so he stopped completely. Chuckling at her sigh of frustration, Malus let her stew for a few moments as she thrusts her hips in his face. He blew lightly on her wet sex just to watch her squirm for him. 

Fiercely, he shoves his fingers back inside her, plunging quick and swift as Armelia keens with the sensation. Sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of her inner thigh, Malus sucks a deep bruise, pulls back checking his handy work before bringing his lips to her clit working fast and hard. She tightens on his fingers and cums with a keening whine. 

Armelia sinks both hands in to his hair, tugging sharply as she is lost to her high, riding herself on his face as she screamed out twisting her face to bite the pillow beside her. Nails scrape along his shoulders as he is still relentless in his continued pursuit to make her cum again. 

Letting go of her neck, Malus pins both of her thighs to resume control of her as he sought her final completion, taking in the pleasure of her hands gripping as her nails felt as though they would render his flesh from bone. Crying out again, she gushed into his mouth, he swallowed and laved her swollen folds, as it dripped from his chin. 

Rising suddenly, he took hold of her throat again she was still gasping from her climax. The sight of the claw he gave her glinted in the dim light, spurring his lust. Malus dripped his tongue into her mouth, still covered with her juices and raked it against her teeth as he sought entrance. 

Once she opened fully to him, he gripped her chin tightly and spat into her mouth, "Swallow." He growled, before seizing her lips in a rough, bruising kiss. As she was occupied with his mouth against hers, he began to untie is battle trousers and took himself in hand. In quick, tight strokes he rubbed himself against her wetness until he felt close. With a loud, grunted moan he rose up, choking her, feeling her nails clawing at his wrist, he spent across her abdomen, directly above her womb. 

As the tension of his climax receded, he lessened his hand against her neck to lay a forearm beside her head. Kissing her passionately again, adoring the heaving of her breasts against his chest. Malus pulled away to study her in the dim light. 

Armelia looked incredibly debauched, littered in bite marks and her lower half covered in his cum. Claw about her chest.. Looking every bit as much of the Lady of the Hag she will become. A selfish part wanted it to be a sight only for him to behold. But women were free to take others as a sign of independence. Men could not as it would show weakness. He quenched the hated idea of another, lesser druchii putting his hands on her. 

Stepping away, he gathered a cloth, dipping it in the water bowl before returning to clean her up. Armelia seemed to still be in a sex daze as she barely flinched as the cold rag touched her as he tenderly cleaned her. Finishing he tossed the material behind him. 

He lay on the bed beside her, and gathered her to his chest. "Are you alright, my Gem?" Malus said quietly pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Nodding her head, she lifted her chin to his pec, "Yes, my love. Are you sure you're sated?"

"I am, your pleasure gives me pleasure." He thought for a moment, "Have you lost weight?" 

"I may have, after fleeing for my life in the city, I haven't had much in way of food." Armelia answered honestly. "How did you know?" 

He leaned his head forward to look at her, bracing his elbow behind his head. "I felt a sharpness in your hips just now, that wasn't there before.. I have provided you with food, why haven't you been eating?" 

Armelia could feel the offense in his voice, she tensed minutely raising to her elbow, "The cheese and fruits are fine. But the meat I have been slipping out the window." She lowered her head, waiting for his blow up. 

"What the hell for?" Malus' voice rose slightly. 

"When I asked you, you told me not to question it. And I lost appetite thinking about it." Her own voice picked up an octave. She sat up, pulling a fur to her chest. Pulling fingers though the knots in her long hair. 

For a moment, Malus watched her before he began to chuckle. "Oh, my sweet Gem." Laughing out loud, he continued, "How you entertain me without trying!" 

She glared at him, finger halfway down her hair, "Are you kidding right now, Malus!?" She whipped her body to face him with a glare. 

"It is only boar, 'Shade!" Malus barked another laugh, "I wouldn't let you unknowingly eat human! I couldn't be that cruel to you!" 

"Bastard! You let me think.." 

"No, I technically did not. You just assumed and I hadn't sought to correct you. It isn't my fault your mind took off with such thoughts. You should trust me more." He was thoroughly amused. 

"I trust you less now, look where it got me!!" Armelia smacked his chest lightly as she giggled. 

"By the Darkness, had I known you'd starve yourself I wouldn't have jested. I know your mother was horrified by the mere thought of it." Malus grinned as she laid her chin to his sternum. Her hand made lazy circles over his tattoos around his right nipple and pec. His right hand smoothed back a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her pointed ear. Softly he let his thumb linger in a trace of her hairline. She closed her eyes in a relaxed sigh. 

"Yes. Rest for now, I'll be here when you wake." He said softly. Smiling as she pulled herself close to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss that she was known for. 

"Thank you, Malus." She smiled again as she settled against his side. 

"Stop thanking me." He said only slightly annoyed as they laid in the darkness as sleep crept in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify, I haven't found much on how mates or bonds work in warhammer, if any. Here goes...

The next morning, Malus woke and found he was on his side with Armelia's small frame tucked into his. The events of last night came to him. The unleashing of her powerful magic on the men. The kicks and blows that had been delivered to her. The predatory feeling after their coupling. 

Sighing Malus rolled on to his back staring at the ceiling. He had to rein in his emotions, he was not a broken young highborn anymore. 

Knocking at the door, pulled him from his thoughts. Walking to the door, he pulled it open, Hauclir was on the other side. 

"My Lord, some of the men have swam back to the ship after last night's events." 

Malus tipped his head, lips quircked in amusement, "They swam back?"  
He turned to look out the bay windows, he couldn't tell if they were actually moving. 

"I had us anchored sir. Were in a small cove so no one will see us, after the Lady exploded last night." Hauclir smirked. 

"Lower your voice. How long have we been here?" Malus said glancing at Armelia's still sleeping form. 

"Only a couple hours my Lord, I came as soon as the sun came up." Hauclir verified. 

"Very well. I'll be up in a bit." Malus shook his head as Hauclir's smirk was undeterred. 

Rousing her from sleep, he shook her gently. Armelia turned to him with a grumble, "I'm up, stop poking me." 

"You're worse than I am." Malus mused. "There are some men that swam back to the ship after you threw them overboard." 

Armelia sat up fully, "What are you going to do?" 

"I don't believe I'll have to do anything. You proved your point. Whatever their fate shall be, is for you to decide." Malus replied honestly. 

She knew there was an underlying statement in Malus' answer. If Armelia wished it, the men would be dead. She was sure that Malus wouldn't even ask her to help. "I want to speak to them. See how they have fared after last night." 

Nodding, Malus stood and told her to get dressed. Out of nowhere it seemed, he had pulled a new set of black leather armour for her. The top was corseted with metal rivets attaching the leather pieces like scales, completed with a shoulder harness and greaves. It was oddly similar to Malus' heavy battle armour. 

Armelia was not sure where or when he got it but it was an exquisite gift. Surprisingly it was lighter that she had thought, and maneuverable. Before Malus had finished with is own light armor, she walked to him tugging his arm pushing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Thank you for the gift, my Dark One." 

"Don't thank me, a war priestess shall need armour, though lighter for incantations."  
Malus took a quick glance at her and immediately returned her embrace. Deepening the kiss he backed Armelia up against his armoire as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist. She pulled back, "Malus, if don't stop now, we won't greet the men." Armelia was slightly breathless. 

With a slight growl he stepped back and let her slide to the floor, "Fine, but this will resume later." He tugged her to his chest in a quick embrace before tugging her wrist to move her as he got his armour. Armelia helped him buckle a few straps and then pulled her own on. They then venture topsode. 

Hauclir was ordering some men about, when he caught sight of the two, "Shall we set sail my, Lord?" He nodded in acknowledgement to Armelia. 

"In a moment, Hauclir. Where are the men from last night?" Malus said as he scoped out all the druchii. "Armelia would like to see them." 

"Of course, sir." Hauclir nodded and went to rustle up the men. 

Armelia stood to Malus' right, he could feel the nervous tension in her body. Looking down at her, she met his dark eyes with her blue ones. A soft hand was felt against the leather on her back for barely a second. 

A line of haggard druchii walked infront of the pair, even the one whose face she clawed the night before. Malus walked right up the him in particular, "You learned your lesson, yes?" He indicated to Armelia with an open arm, then regarded all the rest. "You've witnessed what she can do. And you know she is with me. Armelia has your fate in her hands." 

The druchii with the clawed face took a half step forward, "If I may, My Dreadlord." He bowed his head. 

"What is your name?" Malus spoke leaning his back slightly to look down his nose at the druchii. 

"Mukachan, My Dreadlord." 

Armelia stepped forward, "What do you want, Mukachan." 

"In light of your display last night, my Lady, I would ask the honor of your protector." Mukachan said as he looked up at Malus before Armelia. 

"No." Malus said immediately. 

"My Lord if I could speak with both of you." Hauclir said as he walked up the steps to the helm. "If I may Sir, Mukachan just might be a worthy gaurd for her." 

"He attacked her last night..." Malus started. 

"Yes, indeed he did. However I've once slighted you Sir and have proved useful since." Hauclir clarified. 

"Do you trust him, Hauclir?" Armelia said cutting off Malus' retort. 

Hauclir tightened his lips before responding, "For a druchii? No. But he had been exceptional on raids and is adept with various weapons. If we all make sure to keep him in line, I'm sure you could come to trust him as my Lord has myself." 

Sharing a look, Malus and Armelia seemed to have an unspoken agreement, "Mukachan, come here." Malus spoke harshly. 

"My Lord, and Lady" Mukachan said with a slight bow. 

"How is your sight." Armelia asked as she stepped closer. 

Flicking his glance to Malus, he spoke "I can say that it is better now that the light has broke. I wasn't sure at first, while it was still dark and sea water had burned." 

"Why would you want to serve me, Mukachan?" Armelia asked. 

"You are a survivor, my Lady. And a fierce fighter. I've heard similar stories about Dreadlord Darkblade before coming to serve in his raids. With you by his side, if I'm not so bold to say, I believe you could advise us well." He said nervously. For good reason, Armelia did wound him decently with just her hand last night.

Nodding, Armelia looked back up to the druchii, "Thank you, as you were."

Mukachan turned and made his way back down the stairs. 

Malus scoffed, "Would you stop thanking everyone. They won't respect you. Or you'll make them soft." 

"I think we should give him the chance." Armelia spoke to Hauclir, and chose to ignore Malus' comment. 

"You will not disrespect me in front of my men, little 'Shade." Malus said darkly as he stood over her. 

"By your men, you mean your Lieutenant? Who shows me more respect you do?" Armleia countered. Hauclir, cleared his throat, nervously shifting his footing. 

"I do not give a shit who it is. You will follow this one rule, or I will kill Mukachan myself where he stands, this very moment." Malus growled lowly. 

Holding his hateful gaze, Armelia stood tall for a moment. But he was right, she would not challenge him after all he has done. "Your right, my Lord. I'm sorry." She ducked her head. 

Fingers pressed under her chin and she heard Malus sigh. "Don't apologize, just do better, My Gem." He said before walking away, to find Mukachan. 

"You're lucky for what you mean to him." Hauclir spoke with his hands behind his back as he came to stand beside her. "Otherwise, I've seen him kill for just a hostile look after battle." 

Armelia thought about his words, "I wish I had that kind of pull with any man. I could never hold sway to Malus." 

Hauclir regarded her for a moment. "We shall see my Lady." 

•●•●•●• 

Malus walked up to Mukachan, "We need to talk." He said sternly as he walked by, not stopping his gait. 

Mukachan dropped the mop he had been using and followed his Lord with apprehension. 

"Lady Armelia is willing to consider your offer. Much to my resignation. However you will be watched closely by myself and my Lieutenant. If anything at all seem off, I'll make sure there is nothing recognized by your corpse before it hits the water." Malus' tone was edgy, as he leveled a glared at the low druchii. 

"Understood, my Lord. You have my word, no harm or foul will come to her. I pledge my life to hers." Mukachan bowed lowly, trying to keep the fear from his voice. 

"We'll see." Malus walked away without a second glance. 

Armelia was once again standing by herself at the bow of the ship. Malus came up beside her looking over the sea, the Dread Cliff to the west and in the north distance the Bittercleft. 

"I've made sure that Mukachan knows his place. He will be observed until I deem him trustworthy enough to gaurd you alone." Malus said solemnly. 

Armelia looked up at his face, giving him small smile, "Thank you." 

Malus rolled his eyes with a groan, but accepted her fingers between his on the railing. 

Before the day wore into night, Malus had given orders to Hauclir to rest later. That he and Armelia would stay topside and sail through the night. Mukachan decided that he would keep close, should he be needed. Malus let out an aggravated sigh but nodded his acceptance. 

Armelia was excited as Malus had taken her to his cabin for some thicker clothing and a new fur cloak, lined with Bretonninan wool. "This is marvelous, my Dark One. You spoil me." She turned to him with a gleeful smile. 

"You will need it for the voyage, and farther north when we reach the Hag." Malus clarified. 

Placing the cloak on a chair, Armelia walked up to him, "I wish to show my appreciation if I may, my Lord." 

"As you wish, my Gem." Malus answered back with dark smirk.  
"But first, I have something I want to tell you." He pulled the claw from her breasts under her armour. "I was in too much haste all those months ago, when I presented this to you." 

Armelia watched with intrigue, as he sighed and continued, his eyes cast down at the amulet.

"I pledge myself to you, my magnificent Nightshade. No other had claimed my bed since the first night I shared yours. Should you accept, you will become my Advisor, as well as War Priestess and Lady of the Hag. You would rule beside me. If you wish, we could choose to bond when you see fit."

Tears rose in Armelia's eyes as he stared down. Placing both hands to his pale cheeks, she tugged gently for Malus to raise his eyes, "My beloved Dark one. How I've longed to hear such words from you. I too, pledge myself to you aloud as I have to myself forever ago." 

Wrapping her arms as far around his neck as possible, Armelia pulled Malus' body into hers, kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Is this why you've all continued to address me as Lady?" She smirked. 

"Partially. Hauclir is just contrary and didn't see fit to correct the men. Also he doesn't see that you should have to forfeit a title that that skaven bastard had stolen from you." Malus said with a dark edge to his voice. 

Armelia gave a sly grin of her own as they kissed deeply again, pulling Malus towards his bed. Unbuckling his harness, she pulled it from his shoulders. Armelia stepped back as she ducked out of her own, taking time to undo her greaves as well. Malus watched with rapt attention as she bared herself to him, as he shrugged out of the rest of his armour.

Once they were both stripped, Malus picked her up and whirled her on the bed, as he climbed in between her legs. Lavishing open mouth kisses to her flesh, he made his way up her body. Claming her lips, exploring the cavern of her mouth throughly. 

"Malus, I want to show my appreciation." Armelia breathed a laugh. 

Relenting, he gathered her in his arms and unceremoniously flipped them both over. As Armelia straddled his thighs she placed marks of her own along his pecs. Grazing her nails along his ribs, making Malus take a sharp inhale.

Laving her tongue along the 'V' of his hips, Armelia's left hand dragged down his inner thigh. Smiling up at him as he groaned in pleasure. "Enjoying yourself my Lord?" She taunted above his hardened cock. 

"Make use of your mouth, otherwise I will." Malus threatened darkly, gripping her hair in a fist. Armelia did as she was told, grinning as she took him in her hand. Licking a line to the underside of his cock, before fully engulfing him. The air was rushed from Malus' lungs as if stomped from a beastman's hoove. With a loud groan, he let her bob her head up and down at her leisure. The feel of her nails scratching his abs were going to send him to madness. Being alone without her for all these months had taken it toll. 

Without further warning, he tugged her lips from his dick, grabbing under her arms. Pulling her bodily towards him to turn her on to her back, taking his place between her legs. Kissing her fiercely, he gripped the back of her neck as his right hand slipped to her breast, squeezing the peaks as his mouth slipped down to claim them as well. 

Armelia let out a cry of her own and he mastered her body, 'Malus, my love, please." 

Malus paused his ministrations, looking down at her, "Are you sure you're ready, my Priestess? I want to be the only man you think about when I'm inside you." 

"I'm ready, Malus. You're all I need right now, my Dreadlord. Please." Armelia moaned and gripped the back of his neck, yanking him down to her mouth. 

Bacing an arm over her head, Malus gripped his cock in his hand, stroking himself and parting her folds before sinking into her with a thrust. They both sighed loudly as he filled her deeply, and he came to rest. Suddenly she shifted her hips beneath him, "Move my love, I need you to move." Armelia gasped against his jaw. 

A deep groan sounded from Malus as he pulled back, only to thrust in again forcefully, complying to her demand. In a matter of a few minutes, he had a hard rhythm going, and Armelia was writhing her body to match his sharp pace. Her hands reached under his arms to dig her nails in to the meat of his taut shoulders, as he bit into her neck. Their breathing and mixed moans rose, as she gasped into his ear. 

"Bond with me, Malus. Let us become mates." Her head was thrown back with the force of his rut into her. Lifting his gaze, a silent question to which, she nodded. 

Malus withdrew from her, flipping her onto her stomach as he again settled between her legs. He pushed her thighs up, she knelt in front of him, as her breasts were flush to the bed. "I swear myself to you." Malus sneered, moving her hair to the side to lick and kiss her shoulder to right below her ear. 

Armelia moaned as he slammed back inside of her, "And I to you!" As the pace once again became brutal, Malus took her left wrist in his left hand. He spoke words that were unfamiliar to her, she felt a cold burn right below her hand as she quenched it tight. Armelia felt herself getting close, and let out a high wail as he continued his thrusts. With a deep bellow, Malus tugged her head by her hair. Kissing her with an intensity that had her cumming hard on his cock, milking him as he flooded inside her at the same time. Still moving, but becoming more gentle he made sure they rode out their climax together. 

Gasping a sigh Armelia felt him start to move. Malus slowly pulled out with a grunt. and laid next her. Twisting Armelia settled on his chest, pulling her left wrist into view as it tingled slightly. On it she saw three dark blue lines, the line closest to her hand had three dots that broke the half circle. Astonished, she grabbed for his as well. His too has the same markings. 

Malus smirked at her, "You didn't think you would be the only one to bear the marks of our union did you?"


End file.
